<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thor es una estrella by Aen333Magic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691078">Thor es una estrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic'>Aen333Magic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Thor Friendship, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Bruce Banner, Thundergamma, thruce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor es una estrella o al menos Bruce piensa que es asi. </p>
<p>o todo lo que piensa Bruce sobre Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thor es una estrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor es una estrella.</p>
<p>Eso es lo que piensa Bruce al verle y es de que al estar sentado en un lado privado de la nave por la que vagan en el espacio solo puede pensar en aquel rubio que mientras mira las miles de constelaciones y galaxias que a sus ojos circulan como si fueran luciérnagas solo puede pensar en eso.</p>
<p>Sonríe levemente al verlo ahí, con esa sonrisa tan radiante que podría competir con el propio sol (aunque este sea también una estrella solo que esta más cerca de la tierra) , esa que se siente cálida, honesta y algo linda, con la que siempre esta todos los días aunque… no todos pues a veces tiene una triste y resignada que es cuando el sol es bloqueado por nubes de tormentas provocando que ese día sea el más frio que puede experimentar pero pronto por alguna obra del destino aparece de nuevo la cálida, se le llega a contagiar y él también sonríe.</p>
<p>Thor a veces puede ser como la luna.</p>
<p>Aquel astro que a pesar de toda la oscuridad que puede haber en la noche sigue ahi, iluminando los caminos, siendo la amiga silenciosa y la confidente de millones de secretos de amantes y de preguntas infantiles, simplemente algo demasiado bello que se le pueden dedicar poemas o canciones, algo tan hermoso que ninguna mujer puede compararse a esa belleza que hipnotiza a todos que a pesar de que parezca que se va y nunca volverá en realidad siempre estará ahí aunque no lo puedas ver, tal cual es cuando se va a Asgard pero regresaba de nuevo cuando el mundo lo necesitaba, protegiéndolos todos con su luz. </p>
<p>TThor era como una nebulosa.</p>
<p>Pues simplemente era hermoso como tal, podía traer belleza donde hubo muerte, puede traer vida a los demás con sus acciones, con solo estar presente ahí puede recordarte que  tuviste una desgracia puedes volver a luchar hasta conseguirlo, que a pesar de tener batallas perdidas aun no te has perdido a ti si no te rindes. </p>
<p>Thor es como una supernova.</p>
<p>También puede enojarse y provocar una explosión… Literalmente. Pero aun así de esa explosión puede provocar otras creaciones, vuelve a ser él con el universo, explota de ira, de enojo, le recuerda que esta bien el hacerlo y que no necesariamente se volverá una bestia verde por hacerlo, si él siendo un dios puede hacerlo y no lastimarlo  ¿Qué lo detiene para hacer lo mismo?</p>
<p> Thor era como una constelación.</p>
<p>Podía formar miles de formas, dibujos y aunque pareciera algo simple muchos creían fielmente que estas constelaciones podrían decirte que será de tu vida o como seria tu personalidad, en ciertos aspectos. También podía guiar a los perdidos en medio de la nada con solo saber dónde podías encontrarlo. </p>
<p>Thor era como una galaxia.</p>
<p>Pues estaba lleno de pequeñas maravillas que estaban en constante cambio, mostrando diferentes cosas para cada ocasión, lo que lo hacia él, albergaba vida con cada respiro que daba con todo esto podría formar vida y un nuevo ecosistema donde no se negaría a vivir.</p>
<p>Thor era como el universo.</p>
<p>Lleno de misterios, algo en lo que sumergirse y poder explorar por el resto de la eternidad y aun así no sería suficiente tiempo para ver todo, para descubrir todo lo que quisiera, disfrutarlo y memorizarlo.</p>
<p>Pero si algo tenía claro Bruce es de que aun a pesar de todo Thor era una estrella, algo que todos olvidaban, algo que a pesar de estar muerto era bello, algo que te acompañaba pero era tanta la contaminación lumínica que no podía verlo aunque estuviera ahí, algo tan fugaz que lo apreciarías con solo verlo una vez. </p>
<p>Y es de que ahí parados mirando la inmensidad del espacio agarrados de los meñique Thor seria su estrella, aquella que cuidaría para que nunca se apagara ni aunque la muerte los alcanzara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para mi amiga Ema por un año de amistad a distancia, te dedico este escrito que a sido lo que nos ha unido.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>